Our new carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1977, with the object of bringing about a strong plant of nice color and good quality of growth habit which would also be resistant to Fusarium oxysporum. This new plant originated as a seedling produced by our crossing of selected and individually identified carnations growing among our collection of distinctive plants maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its solid ruby red appearance, its profuse production of flowers and its apparently favorable growth habit. The discovery plant was reproduced by us at La Londe by means of cuttings of the parent and the resulting propagation appearing to be very favorable with respect to retention of the novel characteristics of the parent, we continued the propagation of this plant through several successive generations and thereby established that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.